Spider-Man 4 (Sam Raimi's Series)
Spider-Man 4 is a 2010 superhero film directed by Sam Raimi. It stars Tobey Maguire, Anne Hathaway, Kirsten Dunst, John Malkovich, Rosemary Harris, J.K. Simmons, James Cromwell, and B.J. Novak. Cast *Tobey Maguire - Peter Parker / Spider-Man *Anne Hathaway - Felicia Hardy / Black Cat *Kirsten Dunst - Mary Jane Watson *John Malkovich - Adrian Toomes / Vulture *Rosemary Harris - May Parker *J.K. Simmons - J. Jonah Jameson *Bill Nunn - Joseph "Robbie" Robertson *Elizabeth Banks - Elizabeth Brant *James Cromwell - Captain George Stacy *Dylan Baker - Curt Connors *B.J. Novak - Max Dillon / Electro *Topher Grace - Edward Brock, Jr. / Venom (flashback only) *Stan Lee - Bank Teller (cameo) Plot Opening A feather slowly falls down out of the sky above New York, and just as it reaches the ground a police car zooms by. It is being driven by Captain George Stacy. There is a bank robbery in progress, but luckily Spider-Man is there and ready to stop it. As Spidey swings away, the police arrive and see the burglars hanging upside down with a note that says "Your friendly neighborhood, Spider-Man". We cut to Spidey swinging through the city, as a narrating Peter explains that after the last film, he and MJ decided it would be best if they broke up, but they're still friends. We cut to an Oscorp board room, where new CEO Adrian Toomes is discussing his latest invention, a specially designed flight suit which Adrian calls "the Vulture Glider". The board thinks it's ridiculous, especially since they already did make a successful flying device back when Norman was in charge. After the meeting, Toomes goes into his office, when he gets a call from a mob boss. "Toomes, has the glider project begun?", the man asks. "Yes... but the board thinks we should lay off all these high-tech things... after all, we all remember what happened with Norman Osborn...", Toomes says. "Who cares what they say!", the man says, "We need that glider finished..." Adrian hangs up. The Cat Spider-Man jumps down onto the top of Aunt May's house, and takes off his costume really quick. He webs his costume to the side of the building and jumps down in front of the door. He knocks, and Aunt May lets him in. Aunt May is surprised that Peter stopped by, and Peter gives her a birthday present. She unwraps it, and in the box is a framed photo of her and Ben when he was alive. May thanks Peter for the gift, and hugs him. Max Dillon The Vulture Quitting Bank Heist Date Night Transformations Final Battle The End Gallery spidermanraimi.png|Spider-Man mjraimi.png|Mary Jane Black cat raimi.png|Black Cat adrian toomes.jpg|Vulture Electro raimi.jpg|Electro Production After the release of Spider-Man 3 in 2007, Raimi decided Spider-Man 4 had to be way better in order to make it up to the fans. Later on, the film's original script leaked, and reaction was terrible. ElectricMayhem was hired to rewrite the script, but still included the villains Vulture and Black Cat. He also added in Electro, because he thought the story could use another villain. Filming began in late 2008, and carried on into early 2009. The film was released on July 10th, 2010, to cash in on the summer movie craze. Reception Post your reviews of it here when the story is finished... make sure to add your review on the bulleted list and put your signature afterwards * Video-Game As with the previous three films, a video-game was released based on the film. Like the previous three games, it adapted the film's main story, but added more characters into it. Sequels Before the film's release in the summer of 2010, ElectricMayhem, the film's writer, confirmed that there would be two more films; Spider-Man 5 and Spider-Man 6. Tobey Maguire, Kirsten Dunst, Rosemary Harris, and J.K. Simmons were later on confirmed to be reprising their roles as Spider-Man, Mary Jane, Aunt May, and J. Jonah Jameson. Category:ElectricMayhem Category:Movies Category:Unfinished Category:Spider-Man Category:Sam Raimi Spider-Man Series Category:EM Films